When an image is formed by an image forming apparatus, test printing is performed in order to confirm whether an image is formed in an intended mode.
However, when a normal developer is used for the test printing, a recording medium used for the test printing must be discarded and can not be reused.
In recent years, from the demand for resource saving, an image forming apparatus in which an image is formed with a color erasable developer is introduced.
Accordingly, when the color erasable developer is used for the test printing, the recording medium used for the test printing can be reused.
However, not all users use the color erasable developer for the test printing. Besides, even if the color erasable developer is tried to be used for the test printing, an image is formed with a normal developer by an operation miss.
Accordingly, an image forming apparatus is required in which when test printing is performed, the user is urged to use the color erasable developer more certainly.